


Shadow

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back on it, Riku realizes that he has always been a part of the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

Riku finds it immensely funny that no one ever talks about the time they were gone. The only mention of it at all is when the school principal tells him and Sora that they have to be held back. Everything is immediately back to normal, except it really isn't and there are only three people in this world that know it, but Sora and Kairi don't want to talk about it. They're too busy making eyes at each other and pretending that no one else exists, because they've finally started dating and nothing else matters to them. Never mind that they break up every few days over something dumb. Never mind that even though Riku knows the idiots will get back together, he still has to try to say something consoling every time the inevitable happens and Sora's over at his house, pacing back and forth as he rants about girls. In the big scheme of things, everyone has moved on, and it seems like Riku is the only one who remembers, the only one who can feel the weight of all the worlds crashing down on him, and it hurts. It hurts because he never asked for any of it. All he'd wanted was to get off this god damn island. He had never expected that in doing so he'd be pulled and prodded and manipulated into some horrible dark creature. A shadow. Worse than a shadow, really, because at least shadows don't know any better.

Looking back on it, Riku realizes that he has always been a part of the darkness. It couldn't have been any other way. He and Sora are two opposing sides of the same coin, and Sora would never be anything but a part of the light. All Riku could do- all he'd ever been able to do- is try to stay near him in the hope of obtaining a little bit of that light for himself.

So when Sora kisses him, all hot and wet and _wanting_ , Riku pushes himself away because he doesn't want to corrupt the light any more than it's already been. He knows that if there's any darkness in the other boy's heart, it's _his_ fault, and he can't stand the idea of being responsible for that. But he can't stand to see the broken look on his friend's face, either. Riku decides quickly because he knows that every second strips away more of his ability to think. It's the best thing for both of them, really.

Riku walks away.


End file.
